Talk:Monument of Fellowship
Do GW:EN heroes count as having armour remnants added? and if not then do they work with armour remnants from Nightfall or will there be more armour remnants in the new GW:EN area? :There are new armor remnats in GW:EN, I remember seeing an NPC asking for some sort of Deldrimor item for then new hero armor. – Inniss 1428 03:19, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::I assume the hero's have to upgraded with Max armor? Any old upgrade won't do? Urock 21:52, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :::There is no max or non-max upgrade for heroes, the hero's level is what determines if the armor is max or not. It is hard to say if having a hero below level 20 with an armor upgrade will allow you to add him/her to the monument. Can someone check this if they possibly can? RoseOfKali 04:32, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Pets If you add a pet, and then sell it, will the statue remain? If so, then hello pet hunting... — Poki#3 , 14:43, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :Scrap that, it's just a "Animal Companion" statue... probably the same for everything :( — Poki#3 , 14:48, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::Apparantly Imperial Phoenix's, Black Moas, and Black Widows all have unique statues. I can only vouch for the Imperial Phoenix though. – Inniss 1428 03:19, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Is that note about evolved pets truly accurate? It is possible to have unevolved level 20 pets, ya know. –Ishmaeel ping/ 03:23, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :Statue... "Bear, Wolf, or Cat"? When I brought my Dire Dune Lizard, I got a statue of a Bear, Wolf, AND Cat. All three.76.175.146.10 14:37, 30 August 2007 (CDT) ::I got that for my White Tiger. It looks like it's the "Generic Pet" type of statue. Someone should make a checklist for all the pets :/ — Poki#3 , 14:55, 30 August 2007 (CDT) I went in the first time and added my current pet an Imperial Phoenix and it got it's own statue. When I went back a second time (adding more heros) I clicked on the option to add an animal companion again to see what would happen and it gave me a second statue, the one with the bear-cat-wolf, even though I still had my Imperial Phoenix with me. I have had 3 different pets reach level 20 (two plus my current) so I am wandering if the game was tracking your pets all along and you get one statue for each pet "type" (generic vs. the specials like Imperial Phoenix, Black Moa and Black Widows)? Another thought is that maybe the bear-cat-wolf is for having a hero with a level 20 pet, as I did have a hero with a level 20 Black Moa in the party the second time I tried to add an animal companion. -- [[User:Glamtre|''' Glamtre ]] ( ) 14:53, 31 August 2007 (CDT) So Hero's pets can be added to HoM?[[User:Lyra Valo|L'''yra V'alo' ]] 15:38, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Now I really want to know, if you can add a "Special" pet statue, sell the pet, get another "Special" pet and have 2 statues, or will the fact that you sold your pet destroy the statue, or will the old statue be "Overwritten" by the new one... — Poki#3 , 14:00, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Hero pets Is the Animal companion statue available when you have a hero with a lvl 20 pet? Seems like it so far. RoseOfKali 16:16, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :I got the Animal Companion and a Black Moa statue when I walked in with My black moa and a hero with a lvl 20 blue crab. So it could be either that "Animal Companion" is granted when you have a crab, or when you have a hero with a pet, or both. RoseOfKali 16:22, 4 September 2007 (CDT) ::I got a Black Moa for Jin, but I can't add it. So either you cannot add heroes pet's at all, or you can only add a "Animal Companion" for them. — Poki#3 , 19:16, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :::You cannot add hero pets. I had a lvl 7 pet on my elementalist and a Black Moa on her hero. The monument did not allow me to display anything until I leveled my own pet. RoseOfKali 04:02, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Generic Animal Companion statue versus unique pet statue Seems like some pets get their own statue while others get the generic Animal Companion. When the list is more populated, we may want to split off the generic ones and put them in a list with something like "Owning one of the following pets at lvl 20 will grant you a bronze Animal Companion statue." RoseOfKali 16:20, 4 September 2007 (CDT) : Agreed. But for the time being, let's keep it checklist-like. — Poki#3 , 16:42, 4 September 2007 (CDT) ::Yes, let it stay like it is until the list is 100% complete, then it can be segregated into generic and unique. RoseOfKali 21:13, 5 September 2007 (CDT) I added my plain, ordinary, Hearty Melandru's Stalker to the Monument of Fellowship during the Preview event; it got its own unique statue. I guess they changed this for the final release, though. Darn! (T/ ) 03:07, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :Do you still have the statue or did it change to Animal Companion? RoseOfKali 04:03, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Someone put the Rainbow Phoenix into the generic section. Does it really not get its own statue? Or was that just a mistake? This doesn't seem right for the undeniably hardest pet to acquire in this game. RoseOfKali 04:26, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :Tested and the rainbow pheonix does NOT have it's own statue, placing it in line with generic.--- Flycken 11:28, 11 September 2007 (CDT) I have an Elder Blackwidow and all I got was a generic animal companion statue. ARG! -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 15:11, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :Are you sure? Oo? black Widows where reported to have a unique statue... — Poki#3 , 15:52, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::I somehow refuse to believe that a Black Moa gets his own statue and Widow gets a generic one... O_O RoseOfKali 16:13, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :I have the same problem with my Phoenix from Factions. I don't know if I can correct it or if getting rid of my pet and trying with a new one (not that I want to have to) will work. User:theBuddha, 21:36, 5 September 2007 (CDT) It will not let me add me level 20 phoenix (unevolved). I first came in with a black widow and used that to add the generic animal companion statue and the unique black widow statue. Then I charmed a phoenix, power leveled it to 20 (while dead) and came back and it wouldn't let me ad the phoenix. Non of my heroes have pets at all. Maybe you can't add more than 1 special pet statue. Can anyone else confirm otherwise? -Nikanj :My Monument has both Black Moa and Imperial Phoenix. I used the Phoenix for both the generic and phoenix statue. Then added a Black Moa afterwards. All 3 are on display no problems. Sirocco 11:04, 6 September 2007 (CDT)